You're mine now
by alberto12
Summary: ALTERNATE EVENT: Originally Noah kidnaps and traps Death the Kid in his book. But what if Maka was taken instead? What turn of events would this cause? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

You're mine now

"You really should stop resisting. It's pointless" the evil collector spoke as he stared at the struggling Maka from a distance. The young female refused to listen however and only continued to resist more by the second, trying to break free of the shackles that held her arms up over her head. "Let me go!"

Stepping forward, his footsteps being heard clearly from the silence around them, Noah smiles calmly and eyes Maka carefully. "What makes you think I have any plans of letting you go? I've taken you for a reason."

"I don't care! Let me go so I can kick your ass!" Maka snaps as she glares furiously at the man standing before her. Smirking pleasantly, Noah folds his arms across his chest and tilts his head. "So how exactly do you plan to fight me without your weapon?"

It was then that Maka gasped and her eyes went wide with shock as she remembered that Soul wasn't with her. After a moment, a frown goes across her face and she continues to struggle. "Where's Soul! Tell me where he is!"

"Relax, girl. I don't have your weapon in my possession. I didn't deem him worthy to be part of my collection" Noah stated casually with a small smile on his face. "Collection…?" Maka gives the male a puzzled look as she didn't seem to understand. "Yes. A collection. I have a thing for collecting items I like" the male replied in a tone that made Maka feel more uncomfortable.

"Well I'm not an item in case you didn't already know" Maka muttered as she tried to avoid his gaze. "Oh but you are," Noah said with a slight fascination in his voice as he grasped her chin. "You're a very special item. That's why I decided to collect you." Forcing her head to the side, Maka shuts her eyes. "D-Don't touch me, creep…"

"Do I frighten you?" Noah asked quietly with his eyes still on her. "No" Maka lied, her lip quivering slightly as she said this, making it obvious that she wasn't telling the truth. Chuckling quietly, the male takes a step back and turns away from her as he begins walking off. "Well I'll be back later, I have some work to do. But fear not, I'll have someone keep you company in a bit."

"W-Wait a second you can't just leave me here!" Maka yells out as she grunts and aggressively begins trying to escape. "You should relax, girl. You're going to be here for a while" Noah whispered calmly as he smiled and opened the door, then closing it behind him.

As soon as the door closes, Maka begins screaming and her struggle to break free of the chains only grows. In a manner of minutes however, she finds herself tired out and panting from exhaustion. Sighing heavily and dropping her head to gaze at the floor, Maka let her arms limp as she now realized it was futile to try and get out.

Growing bored and having no one to talk to, Maka begins to survey the room to try and get a feel of where it is she was. But the room was nearly empty. The only thing there was a bed in the corner with a drawer on its side and a candle on top. It seemed as though Noah had those things placed there for some reason.

Her thoughts are disrupted and she quickly shoots her head up, wincing slightly from the light of the door that suddenly opened. Maka was expecting Noah to come in but instead is greeted by another male who she couldn't help but feel was familiar.

Snorting, the male figure approached her and tossed a bowl of water on the floor, then walked up to her. "The boss said I'm supposed to feed ya and shit. He needs you alive apparently."

After a moment of registering the voice of the male, Maka felt her brows knit, realizing who it was before he showed her his face as he approached.

"Giriko…" Maka muttered angrily as she frowned at him, despising the male in front of her with a boiling hatred. Sneering, the male began to unclasp her restraints, nodding as she said his name. "Oh look at you, remembering my name eh? Not bad for a brat."

"Trust me I wouldn't forget you if I tried" Maka snapped as he looked at her removing the chains from her wrists. She was already planning to make a run for it as soon as he let her go.

"Heh. Guess that's a good thing then" Giriko replies as he finishes releasing Maka from the chains. As soon as her hands were free, Maka pushes past Giriko and makes her way to the door sprinting. "Hey where the hell do ya think you're going!?" the male yells as he quickly turns around and leaps towards Maka, grabbing a hold of her leg and forcing her to trip. Yelling out, Maka hits the floor with a _thud_ but continues to make her way to the door, desperately crawling this time. Pulling Maka toward him by grabbing her legs, Giriko could feel the anger rising in him as he raised a fist, ready to strike her. "You brat. Trying to get away, eh?"

Flipping Maka over forcibly he quickly brings his fist down, punching Maka repeatedly. Yelping and crying out in pain, Maka could feel tears blurring her vision as pain rang through her face. "S-Stop!" she pleaded as Giriko's punching continued. Scoffing, the male soon lowered his fists to his side when he was sure Maka was beaten enough. "Tsk…next time you try and escape me I'll be sure to do much more to you. Got that?"

Maka turned her head to the side, her eyes shut tightly as she remained quiet. Glaring down at her, Giriko repeated his question, much louder this time. "I said, you got that!?"

"Yes! Okay!" Maka quickly blurted out in fear that Giriko would hit her again. Standing up, the male walked over to the door, leaving Maka laying on the floor. "The water is over there. And I'm locking the damn door. But you better get some damn rest too, brat. The boss wants you ready for tomorrow."

With that, the door closes behind him and he leaves Maka to herself as she stares at the ceiling for a moment before bursting into tears. "S-Soul…" she whispers to herself as she shuts her eyes, stopping the flow of tears. Sighing quietly she sits up and wipes her eyes, looking towards the bowl of water and crawling to it. Picking up the bowl she brings it up to her face and tips it towards her as she begins sipping it. Licking her lips and wiping her mouth, she then turns her attention to the door. _Did Giriko really lock the door?..._

Standing up, Maka walked over to the door and then took a deep breath as she put her hand on the door knob. If the door was locked nothing would happen but if Giriko had been bluffing and it wasn't…

Clenching the knob tightly, Maka shuts her eyes and tries to turn it.

It was locked. The knob wouldn't move. Sighing, Maka shakes her head and turns away from the door, staring at the bed that was in the room. Slowly going over to it, Maka titled her head and examined the bed closely. It seemed comfortable enough. Sitting on the bed, Maka was surprised to see that it indeed was comfortable and she soon found herself lying down completely on the bed. Despite the comfort however, Maka couldn't help but think of why Noah would go through the trouble of providing her a bed when he could have left her to sleep on the floor.

Then she recalled what he had called her earlier. _"A very special item."_

Shivering, Maka turned to her side and stared at the wall blankly. She wasn't exactly sure why he had decided to capture her or what he saw in her but it didn't matter. She had to figure a way out.

* * *

"Sleep well?"

"Huh?..." Maka sat up rubbing her eyes for a moment and squinting as her eyesight returned to her. After blinking for a moment she saw Noah standing over her bed and eyeing her carefully.

Looking at the male cautiously, Maka slowly nodded. "Um…yeah I guess so." Noah frowned for a moment as he leaned forward, examining Maka's face. "You have bruises. Why's that?"

Looking away, Maka touched her own face, attempting to cover the bruises. Noah continued to stare at her, not saying anything as he was expecting her to answer him. Maka says nothing for a moment but then sighs and quickly utters the name of the man who hurt her. "Giriko."

"I see," the male replies coolly with a nod as he rubbed his chin. "Then perhaps I should have a talk with him about not hurting my valuable possessions." Maka didn't know why but the way he finished his sentence sent a shiver down her spine. There was something scary about his sudden tone but she didn't know what it was.

Maka shoots her head up as she suddenly feels a gentle touch on her cheek. Her eyes meet Noah's as she sees his finger was tracing her bruise. "Very delicate…" the male whispered as he tilted his head. Smacking Noah's hand quickly, Maka backed away, cowering to the corner of the bed as she hid beneath her knees. "D-Don't you touch me!" Shutting her eyes she pouted, feeling an odd blush creep up on her face. Smiling curiously at the embarrassed female, Noah sits on the edge of the bed and chuckles. "You sure are a shy one, aren't you?"

"I'm not! I just don't want a creep like you touching me!" Maka snapped as she looked up and glared at the man. "And besides you kidnapped me!" she added as she flung her pillow at him angrily. Grabbing the pillow before it hit him, the male shook his head and merely smiled. "My dear girl…I may have taken you from your friends but have I at all hurt you since you've arrived here?"

"Giriko-"

"I'm not Giriko though am I?" Noah cut her off and raised his brow awaiting her answer only to see her eyes slightly widen in surprise. He had her there; it was true that Giriko had been the one who hurt her, not Noah. "Well…" Maka started as her gaze turned to the side. As much as she hated to admit it, he was actually right. Frowning she looked down and folded her arms, ignoring the male and not wanting to tell him he was right.

Standing back up, Noah smirked and began walking towards the door again. "Well with that, I'll be on my way then. As usual I'll have someone check on you and I'll return in the morning."

Nodding slowly, Maka held her knees and stared at the wall as she heard the door close. Sighing she looked towards the door when something on the bed caught her attention. There was a rose lying right where Noah had been. Blinking in confusion, Maka crawled over to it and picked it up to examine it. "When did this get here?..." Maka asked herself as she tried to process it in her memory. Oddly enough, she came to the conclusion that it had been left there by Noah when she hadn't been looking. Blushing lightly she looked away and tossed the rose aside not wanting anything from her captor. "This doesn't change anything" Maka murmured quietly to herself as she shut her eyes and began to think of how she would escape.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ungh!" Maka groaned as she was thrown off her feet and hits the floor with a thundering _thud._ Smirking and cowering over her, Giriko stuck his pants in his pockets. "Oh sorry did I wake ya? Heh, I almost forgot that I didn't care!" the male snorted as he cackled with laughter.

Slowly sitting up on the floor and wincing in pain, Maka held her waist only to feel a sharp pain. "O-Ow…" she whimpered a bit as she quickly removed her hand, getting the feeling that her ribs were now broken thanks to Giriko kicking her off the bed. Grinning widely, the male seemed to have enjoyed his work as he kneeled down beside Maka and watched her. "Ah did I break something in you? Good. That was my intention," Giriko snickered as he stood back up and tossed Maka her daily water bowl. "Now if you'll excuse me I have more important shit to be doing right now."

"W-Wait…" Maka managed to whisper as her hand reached towards Giriko. Turning around, the male gave her an annoyed look. "Whaddaya want?"

"F-Food…I haven't had any food the past day or so…" Maka explained as she bit her lip and felt her stomach begin to growl. Frowning, Giriko looked over at Maka and scoffed. "Do I look like a fucking waiter or something who brings you food? All I'm asked to give you is water. That's it. Nothing else to it!" he snapped as he turned his back to her and began heading for the door.

"N-No! Please…" the young female begged as she shut her eyes and felt her stomach give another growl, much louder this time. Stopping at the door, Giriko sighed heavily and turned back to look at her. "You really want food that bad, ya brat?"

Nodding slowly, Maka remained quiet as she held her stomach tightly. Rolling his eyes, Giriko walked over to the female that lay on the floor. "If I give ya some food will you shut up and quit whining?"

Looking up at him quickly, Maka gave him a look of surprise. "You mean you'll do it? You'll give me some food?"

"Yeah whatever…I'll give you some damn food I guess," Giriko muttered and Maka gave a sigh of relief. "But you gotta do something for me first" the male whispered, much to Maka's confusion.

Furrowing her brows and unsure of what Giriko wanted, Maka opened her mouth to speak only for it to be clamped shut by Giriko's hand. "Mmm!?" Maka cried out, her words being muffled by Giriko's hand. "Shut up would ya? I'll give you your damned food after I finish having my fun" the male snapped as his free hand hovered over Maka's skirt, a wide grin on his face.

Realizing now what was about to happen, Maka began screaming in protest as her body began squirming to break free of his grasp. Glaring at the female, Giriko punches Maka's stomach with his free hand causing her to let out a gasp of pain followed by a cough. Putting one of his hands on her neck, he took his free hand and lifted up Maka's skirt, ignoring her choking and struggling.

Smirking widely and admiring what he saw, Giriko reached inside of Maka's skirt hearing a whimper of discomfort from the young girl. "For such a flat chested brat, you ain't so bad when it comes to your thighs and all" Giriko exclaimed while he began to stroke her legs, gently rubbing his fingertips along her upper thigh. Maka was on the verge of tears now and it was becoming harder to resist with Giriko's iron grip on her neck. She wasn't enjoying any of this. She didn't want this. All she had wanted was food and now she was about to lose her innocence to an enemy of the DWMA.

Giriko was enjoying his fun. In fact he was enjoying it a bit too much. He didn't even care that they were on the floor and there was a bed not too far away. He simply wanted to take her innocence. He wanted to break her. With a wide grin on his face, the male curled his fingers around Maka's panty line and he began tugging it down slowly. "N-No!" Maka managed to utter, a look of fear in her eyes. Snorting in amusement, Giriko only pulled down her panties even more, motivated by her fear of him. "You really think I'm gonna stop? Heh…oh no. I'm gonna take my sweet ass time with you."

As Maka's panties were finally removed, the young female burst into tears as she forced her legs together trying to somehow stop Giriko. Chuckling, the male began to unzip his own pants while he began to forcibly spread Maka's leg with his free hand. "This is gonna be fun…"

"What do you think you're doing?"

The sudden voice was so unexpected that it caught both Giriko and Maka off guard. Neither of them had heard the door open so it was a surprise when Noah stood behind them. Maka wasn't sure exactly what was scarier at this point, the fact that she had almost been raped or the look on Noah's face.

Standing up quickly and zipping up his pants, Giriko fumbled to put his words together. "I-I was just fucking around boss. I wasn't gonna touch her I swear. It was all just a joke!"

The look on Noah's face however told Giriko that he didn't believe one bit of his story. Looking over at Maka and noticing the panties on the floor, the male collector gave his subordinate a cold stare. "So it was a joke that you removed her panties?" Noah asked calmly. Maka shivered and did her best to keep her legs closed as she looked from Noah to Giriko. She didn't know why but the way Noah spoke wasn't at all like his usual tone when he talked to her. Although he had asked the question calmly there was a hint of hostility in it that made Maka fear what was about to happen next.

Looking from the panties on the floor back up to his boss, Giriko licked his lips nervously. "W-Well…you see boss…it's like this…I was-"

"You touched her! You touched one of my possessions!" Noah snapped in a booming voice, his teeth clenched in anger. Jumping a bit, Giriko took a step back. "S-Shit what can I say I'm sorry boss!"

"I've told you over and over that my possessions are strictly off limits yet you go on and do this!? Not only did you hit her yesterday but now this!? You were planning to leave your mark on her, is that it?" the collector yelled out furiously, his hands balled up into fists. Opening his mouth to speak, Giriko is punched in the stomach by the angered Noah, a groan of pain escaping the male's lips as he hunches over and sinks to his knees.

"I'll tell you this one time and one time only, Giriko. This girl over here…" Noah says looking over at Maka. "This girl…is mine. She's mine." Maka didn't even open her mouth to protest about not being his possession. She was too traumatized by what had almost happened to her and was at a loss for words from Noah's sudden outburst. Sighing heavily, the dark skinned male removed his plaid hat and ran his fingers along his hair as he glanced over at Maka. "Sorry about that. I might have overreacted a bit."

Maka looked to the side avoiding the man's gaze, not wanting to speak or look at anyone. Looking back down at Giriko, Noah kneels down and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Now do me a favor and get out. I don't want to see your face for the rest of the day." Nodding quickly, Giriko got to his feet and hurryingly walked out of the room.

Now Maka was all alone in the room with Noah. She was still lying on the floor and her panties were still laying a few feet from her. Afraid to make any sudden movements, Maka slowly brings her gaze to the male in the room. He meets her eyes and whispers, "Are you hurt?"

Sighing lightly, Maka pulled her skirt down and looked to the side. "I'm fine." Reaching down to pick up Maka's panties Noah bent over only to hear the young female cry out, "Don't! I can get them myself! I don't need help…"

Stopping, Noah looked up at the female to see her puffing out her cheeks with a light blush on her face. Nodding, the male stood back up, leaving the panties where they were. "Very well as you wish," Noah says as he puts his hat back on and looks at the young girl. "Are you sure you don't need anything?" he adds. "I told you I'm fine" Maka muttered as she looked away and frowned slightly. "Alright then…and have no fear, I'll make sure Giriko is punished properly" the male says quietly. As Maka hears him say this she shivers and gives Noah a look of utter horror and disgust. Chuckling, the male walks out with a final goodbye, "I'll see you soon."

Sighing heavily, the young girl quickly reaches for her panties and scoops them up as she begins putting them back on. "I need to get out of here…" she mumbles quietly as she looks to the side.

* * *

It wasn't long before the door slowly creaked open and Noah peered in. "Are you awake, my valuable possession?'

"Don't call me that" Maka snapped as she frowned and stood up obediently while looking at him. Smiling, the male sorcerer proceeded to open the door all the way. "You never change, girl…well can't say that's a bad thing."

Sighing, Maka folded her arms and tapped her foot giving Noah an annoyed look. "What do you want?" The young girl gave an uneasy look as she saw the dark skinned man grin eagerly as though waiting to have been asked that question. "I'm glad you asked. Well you see…I'd like to show you something" he said a bit too excitedly. "What exactly do you plan to show me?" the young female asked defensively. "You'll have to come with me to find out" Noah said with a smirk as he stood in the doorway, awaiting her.

Narrowing her eyes at the male, Maka approached him and shook her head sighing. "Not like I have much a choice…"

Clapping his hand on her shoulder, Noah grinned. "Good! Now come along." He hurriedly walked down the long and bright hallway towards the door at the end. All Maka could do was comply as she followed the male, being on his side as his grip made it hard for her to walk behind him. In a quick moment, the door was swung open and Maka could hardly believe her eyes at the sight that lay before her.

Giriko, the male who had been in perfectly healthy condition, was now stripped down to his pants, his bare chest being covered in fresh wounds. Giriko's entire torso was covered in cuts and bruises, deep gashes being clearly visible in some areas as the blood drenched down his back, mixed with his sweat. The beaten male was on his knees, his head hung low as his hands were strapped to a pole behind him so he couldn't escape. Very quiet and low panting could be heard coming from Giriko as he attempted to look up but couldn't bring himself to do so.

The mere image alone was enough for Maka to let out a quiet and horrified gasp. She brings her hand up to her mouth and holds back tears. Even though the man had been about to rape her several moments ago she couldn't help but feel awful for what was happening to him. Noah however was beaming happily as he peered over at Maka with a satisfied grin. "Doesn't this sight make you feel better? He's being beaten for what he was going to do to you. Serves him right, doesn't it?"

"Why would you show me this?" Maka managed to whisper as she looked at Noah with a traumatized look. Noah's smile fades as he sees the look on Maka's face. "Why, you ask? He was going to rape you! Take away your virginity! And you're asking me why!? I thought you'd be grateful!" the male lashed out as his hand nearly struck Maka, the young girl barely avoiding it. Eyes going wide, Maka felt herself backing away into the corner as the angered male locked eyes with her.

Walking over near Giriko, Noah picks up the long leather whip and makes his way to Maka. Afraid that he would strike her with it, she covered her face with her hands and turned away. "N-No, don't!"

"Take it" Noah snapped as he held out the hand with the whip. Removing her hands from her face slowly, Maka lowered her gaze to the whip. "What…?"

Noah repeated himself, pushing the whip up against Maka's chest. "Take it." Looking at the whip, Maka glanced over at Giriko and then quickly shook her head. "No…I'm not taking it."

The male collector frowns and harshly pushes the whip against her again. "I said take it. I'm not asking you-"

"And I'm saying no!" Maka yelped and she pushed the whip away from her. Glaring at her, Noah scoffed and turned his back to her, the whip clenched tightly in his hand as he approached Giriko. "Then you'll watch!" Without hesitation, he brought up the whip and quickly slapped it against Giriko's skin sending a loud _crack_ ring out throughout the hallway.

The tortured male could barely even utter a cry of pain, his body was so weak that only a muffled whimper could be heard escaping his lips as the wounds began opening up again with that one sole whipping. Maka looked away quickly and covered her eyes. "Stop it! Don't do this!" the young girl pleaded as she began to shiver, hearing Noah begin to start whipping Giriko again, only this time she heard him give out a loud cry of pain.

Shutting her eyes, Maka quickly presses her hands against her ears to try and muffle out the horrid and dreadful sounds of the leather being forced against skin. As Noah finally finished, he dropped the whip and looked over to Maka. "Now then…" he said in a soft and quiet voice. "If you'll excuse me I have some other business to attend. Feel free to stay here or go back to your room. But don't even bother trying to escape. Every other door is locked." With that final statement, the male walked off, leaving Maka to herself as she hugged her knees and sobbed silently. Up until now, Noah had never shown her his dark and twisted side. But now that she saw both sides of him she knew that she had to escape. Maka didn't want to be anywhere near the monster known as Noah and she found herself wanting her weapon Soul now more than ever before.


	3. Chapter 3

"You should eat something" the male collector insisted as he glanced up at Maka from the opposite side of the table. The female simply stared down at her plate not doing anything at all. Maka wasn't exactly hungry and after what she witnessed not too long ago she lost her appetite as well. The image of Giriko's beaten body still filled her mind.

Receiving no reply from the young girl, Noah sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Come on you really should eat. There's no point in having you here if you're gonna starve yourself." Slowly picking up her fork, Maka stares down at the meal before her and squints a bit. It was true that the food looked delicious, no doubt about it but she still couldn't bring herself to do it. She simply couldn't eat.

Sighing, Noah stood up and removed his hat as he ran his fingers along his hair somewhat frustrated. "Very well if you don't wish to eat then I can't force you to." Not saying anything, Maka continued to stare at her plate as her mind filled with the horrid images of Giriko being whipped. Just half an hour ago, Noah had been furious with her and had suddenly showed her his twisted personality but now it was as if that side of him was never there. The demented look he had in his eyes wasn't there at the moment but Maka was still on edge and feared that if she did anything wrong he would lash out at her.

To her surprise however, the male simply walked to her side and offered his hand. "Come along, girl. Let me walk you to your room." Hesitantly, Maka takes the male's hand and stands up as she is led out of the dining room back to the long hallway leading to her room. Shivering, Maka does her best not to look behind her, knowing that the door to the room Giriko was tortured in was there.

As Maka enters her room, Noah walks in behind her and closes the door. Tensing up, Maka held her breath and turned to look at the male, unsure of what he was up to. The male folds his arms and gives Maka a cold stare that sent a shiver down her spine. "Tell me girl…do you wish to leave this place? To go back to your precious weapon and the safety of your friends?"

"Y-Yes…" Maka whispered with her head down, fearing that her answer wasn't good enough for him. "I see," the collector replied coolly with his hand to his chin. "But what if I told you…that you're never going to see your friends again?"

Maka could feel her insides tighten as her head shoots up and she gives Noah an alarming look. Smirking, the male folds his arms and gives a slight nod. "You heard correctly. I have no plans f releasing you from here. You will be a part of my collection forever. This is your new home."

Shaking slightly and holding onto herself, Maka quickly shook her head. "N-No…"

Grinning, the male clasped his hands onto her shoulders and let out a chuckle. "Oh yes. We'll have lots of fun together I'm sure of it." Shaking much more violently, Maka began to sob quietly as she continued to shake her head. "No no no…I want to go home! I wanna go home!"

"This is your home now," Noah replies with a satisfied smirk while gently stroking Maka's cheek. "And you'll refer to me as master from now on."

"Like hell I will!" Maka snaps as she flinches and turns her head away from Noah so that he wouldn't touch her face anymore. "Oh but you will…" Noah uttered quietly as he tugged on Maka's chin making her look at him. Frowning, Maka pushes Noah away and turns around, her back to him.

Maka suddenly gasps as she feels Noah's arms go around her and her back presses up against his chest. "It wasn't a request. It was an order, Maka."

The young girl had been squirming for a moment trying to get free but stopped at hearing her name. It was the first time Noah had spoken her name. Usually he referred to her as "girl" but all of a sudden he said her name. "Now then…if you're done struggling, be a good girl and call me master Noah" the male orders calmly. Maka hesitates, her mouth opening but no words coming out. She didn't want to say it. She felt that if she said it she'd somehow become his submissive slave of some sort.

"Say it" Noah whispered, his lips brushing up by Maka's ear and his grip on her tightening. Maka shut her eyes tightly and bit her lip roughly knowing that she didn't have a choice and would have to say it. "M-Master…"

"What was that? I could barely hear you" the male said as a wide grin appeared on his face, knowing well that she had finally obeyed him. "Master Noah…" Maka whispered, her eyes still shut as she felt a knot in her stomach tighten. "Good. Very good…" Noah smiled coolly and nodded as he released Maka and the young girl quickly sprinted away from him and went towards her bed.

"You're mine now, Maka Albarn. Remember that" Noah told her as he strode out of the room and closed the door behind him, leaving Maka to ponder in her thoughts.

* * *

It wasn't long before Maka dozed off and fell asleep, dreaming that she was far away from this place. Far away from Noah and back in the DWMA. She saw Soul. She saw Kid and Black*Star and the rest of the gang. It made her feel…happy. Joyful. Free.

 _Hey wake up already._

Suddenly the dream began to fade.

 _I said wake up._

Soul's face was disappearing in the blink of an eye. So was the DWMA. Everything was disappearing and then suddenly…

"Ah you're awake. Good" the male collector said with a smile as he sat on the edge of Maka's bed. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes, Maka let out a deep sigh as her perfect dream was now over and she returned to the nightmare she so desperately wanted to leave. "Now then!" Noah claps his hands together and reaches over to his right to bring out a tray of food, offering it to Maka.

"Huh…?" Maka gives the male a puzzled look as she stares down at the tray.

"You didn't eat anything yesterday. I thought perhaps I should give you something to eat. And I won't let you refuse it this time so take it" Noah insisted. "But I really-" Maka started but is cut off when Noah takes a piece of bread and shoves it in her mouth. "Didn't you just hear me? I won't let you refuse. So go ahead and eat" the male says to her placing the tray on her lap since she wasn't taking it.

Frowning slightly, Maka began to chew on the bread that was in her mouth, before swallowing and looking down at the tray to grab more. Before she puts the next piece of bread in her mouth she looks up at Noah and whispers, "Thank you…"

Smirking the male nods and stands up, walking to the opposite side of the bed. "Well of course. I can't have my prized possession die of starvation." Sighing, Maka rolled her eyes as if annoyed and continued to eat the bread.

Finishing up the last of the bread, Maka then turned to the coffee mug and took a few sips before giving Noah a glance. He hadn't said a word since she began eating and it was making her feel rather uncomfortable since he was watching her and didn't look like he'd be leaving anytime soon.

"Just about finished?" Noah asks as he leans in towards Maka with a sly smile. "Y-Yeah" Maka muttered as she leaned back and away from Noah, feeling more uncomfortable by the second. It wasn't until a hand shot up to grasp her waist that Maka let out a yelp and quickly pulled away trying to escape the clutches of Noah. "Now hold on, girl. Calm down I'm not trying to hurt you" the male insisted as he tried to grab her waist again, this time successful in holding her in place, Maka's squirming and resistance almost useless.

"Let me go!" Maka demanded as she shot the collector a glare, despite the slight blush on her face. She was trying to act tough as usual but found a shiver go down her spine as she suddenly thought of what Giriko had done to her and found herself thinking that Noah would do the same. Something about the way Noah was touching her however wasn't as forceful as Giriko. It was almost gentle and calm in a way, but it still made Maka uneasy.

"I'd much appreciate if you stayed quiet and allowed me to…examine you" Noah said quietly as he began to run his hands down her side, his fingers coolly sliding down towards Maka's outer thighs. Wincing, Maka tried to shake off his hands by moving her legs around recklessly. "Stop it! Let me go already!"

"I told you to refer to me as master" Noah reminded her while ignoring her pleas and continued on his way, his hands slightly tightening around her as he grasped her thighs. "I'm not gonna call you-" Maka began to protest but suddenly widened her eyes at feeling lips press up against her mouth.

It took Maka a moment to register what was happening but when she did she let out a muffled cry, putting her hands on Noah's chest to shove him off. Wiping her mouth and panting slightly, Maka gave the male a dumbfounded look. "You…you…you just kissed me!"

"Indeed I did" Noah agreed with a nod as he licked his own lips, staring at the female with amusement. Covering her mouth with a hand and blushing madly, Maka looks away and stares at the floor in shock. _There's no way this can be happening…I just had my first kiss…and an enemy of the DWMA was the one who kissed me!_

Chuckling, Noah sat down on the bed next to Maka and wrapped his arms around her waist while she was looking away. Feeling his arms, the young female was about to struggle but found herself doing nothing to stop him. She didn't know why but his sudden touch actually felt…nice.

Shaking her head quickly, Maka pulled away from Noah's grasp and held herself. _What's wrong with me!? Ugh…I need to find a way out or he'll never leave me alone…_

The male frowns a bit, somewhat puzzled by Maka's resistance. "What seems to be the matter?"

"What's the matter!? Are you kidding me! You kidnapped me, keep me locked up in here all the time, and now try to touch me and you don't know what's the matter!?" Maka suddenly yelled out without realizing her sudden outburst. As soon as she had finished what she had to say she was already shutting her eyes and wincing, preparing for the worst. After about ten seconds or so, Maka slowly opened her eyes, confused since nothing seemed to be happening.

It was then that Maka saw the look on Noah's face. She was actually rather shocked by his expression. He seemed hurt. Almost as if his heart had been broken. _Why's he looking at me like that?...it's not as if we're friends or anything. Why should he care what I have to say?_

"If those are your true feelings than I suppose I should come back later," Noah said softly as he stood up and began walking towards the door. "But know this. No matter how you feel or what you say, you'll never leave. I won't let you. You're mine."

Maka blinked a few times, her mouth hanging open from the words. It was then that she suddenly understood his reason for taking her and his reason for keeping her here.

"Noah—I mean…Master Noah?"

"Huh…?" the male looked back, a bit confused since he had just about been ready to walk out. The young girl let out a sigh and played with her pigtail for a moment before looking at him. "You don't have to leave. You can stay."

Noah was taken aback at her sudden change in behavior. _What's this about? Suddenly she wants me to stay?_

"B-Beg you pardon? Did I hear you correctly?" Noah asked as he stared at Maka with slight skepticism. Nodding, the female bit her lip as she stared up at him. "Yes…I…I don't mind if you stay."

Hesitantly, the male wandered over to Maka, his eyes still full of doubt but even so decides to sit next to her. "Why exactly did you say that?" Noah asks.

"W-What?"

"Why did you decide to tell me that I could stay? You could have kept quiet and I could have simply left. But you spoke up. Why?" Noah asked, narrowing his eyes at the female a bit. Avoiding his gaze, Maka hesitates for a moment, unsure if she should tell him or not. Looking at Noah's eyes for a quick glance, Maka saw that he wanted an answer and he wanted one now. Sighing, the young female finally gives up and decides to tell him.

"Well…In all honesty at first I thought you were a psycho and that you'd torture me and try to hurt me but…in all my time here you've never once hit me. Not even once," Maka explained, looking at Noah who gave her a look that said he wanted her to continue. "Ever since you kidnapped me I've been trying to figure out why. Why you kidnapped me…and I think I have the answer now."

"And what is this answer?" Noah asks; his arms folded with a rather serious look on his face.

"Noah…" Maka starts, her voice going quiet. "You love me, don't you?"

Tensing up, the male feels his mouth drop slightly as his eyes start to show less intimidation. For a moment no one says anything and Maka simply stares into Noah's eyes. Clearing his throat, the male opens his mouth but then closes it. The silence was rather awkward considering both knew the answer to the question. But even so neither of the pair could bring themselves to say anything.

Without a word, Noah reached up to caress Maka's cheek. Allowing him to touch her cheek, Maka leans into his touch and closes her eyes as she lets out a sigh. _I don't like him…not this way. Not in any way at all but…but I feel like maybe…maybe this way could lead me somewhere…I don't know why but—_

Maka's thoughts are interrupted as the male violates Maka's lips, roughly kissing her and grasping her waist with his hands. Shutting her eyes tighter, Maka shivers and tries her best not to resist despite not wanting any of Noah's affection.

In a matter of seconds however, Maka felt herself kissing the male back unintentionally as her arms went around his neck. _W-What the hell am I doing!? Why am I doing this!?_ Maka thought to herself as she found it harder to stop herself from kissing the male. _I-I don't even like him but…the way he kisses me is just…I can't stop…_

"M-Master…" Maka found herself uttering as the male pulled away from her lips. "What is it?" Noah asks as he strokes the female's hair gently. "Can you kiss me again…?" Maka nervously asked, unsure why she even said such a thing. _Oh Death! There's gotta be something wrong with me! I'm asking my enemy to kiss me! What…what sort of spell is he placing on me! I know I don't love him…right?_

Grinning, Noah sat up and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Maybe later. I have to go now I'm afraid." With those words, the male arose from the bed and smiled one last time at Maka before walking towards the door.

It was hours since their kiss and Maka found herself laying in bed staring at the ceiling. She could still feel the essence of his lips. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. Sure, he had been her first kiss to begin with but she had no idea why she found his kissing so compelling. Frowning, Maka turned to her side and pressed a pillow against her face. "Ugh…Death kill me…I'm under a spell and I want it to wear off already…"

But of course even after she said this, she knew that she couldn't stay away for Noah much longer. She wanted his lips on hers again. She wanted to feel loved.

 _Call me crazy but…I think I might want to stay here…just a little bit longer…_


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, what do you think?"

"I-Its a little tight…" Maka muttered as she looked at the floor hiding her blush as Noah approached. The young girl avoided the male's gaze as he eyed her maid outfit carefully. "Perhaps it is but you still look beautiful, my precious item" Noah inquired with a smirk. Looking away, Maka could feel her face go bright crimson at his words. "W-Whatever you say master…"

About a week had now passed since Maka was kidnapped and she was growing rather accustomed to the sudden routine. She would eat in the morning with Noah then spend a few hours in her room, eat dinner with Noah, sleep, and repeat. Today was different however. Noah had decided to give Maka an outfit to try on. _It's not like I had a choice…I am still a prisoner here after all_ Maka had thought to herself as she put on the outfit.

What bothered Maka though wasn't the outfit or the routine. What was bothering her was what happened the day they kissed. She remembered very clearly that she was practically begging for Noah to kiss her again. Yet ever since that day Noah has yet to show her the amount of affection he did as before. Not that she wanted to kiss the male again, that feeling had since ceased, but she found it odd how he hadn't been as possessive of her as of late.

Smirking, Noah stroked Maka's cheek and the blushing female met his gaze. "Just remember that you're mine. Only mine."

The words made Maka's heart begin to beat faster. _W-Why is it that every time he says something like that I get so…so…ugh! I just can't explain it!_

Tensing up, Maka felt herself hold her breath as Noah slid his arms around her and pulled her close to him, their chests coming into contact. "M-Master?" the young female innocently gazed into the male's eyes, unsure of what his intentions were. Grinning, Noah brushed a hair away from Maka's face as he stared into her petite, cute face. "I think I've decided what we'll be doing for today."

"H-Huh?" Maka blinked, confused as she was unsure of what he meant. Usually he didn't really plan for any activity or something of that sort. She had grown so accustomed to the routine that this was suddenly a surprise to her. "Why don't I show you _my_ room for a change?" the male asked with his head tilted, an amused look on his face. Eyes widening, Maka felt her face flush a deep red at the question. "Y-Yes of course, master…"

 _Not like I have much of a choice…_ she thought to herself as she was then led to the male's room. Blinking in surprise, Maka marveled at the sight of Noah's bedroom. She hadn't expected the male to have such a large and vast room. His bed was larger than hers but only by a few inches wide and it was placed around the right center side of the room with bookshelves on either side of it. This was the first time the young female had ever laid eyes on the male's room and she was suddenly drawn to it, especially because of the books.

She wandered aimlessly to his bookshelf and began examining the books he had. She was surprised with the vast majority of books he had. The genres of books varied from mystery, to romance, horror, fiction, etc.

Maka let out a quiet gasp as her eyes stopped on a certain book. Quickly reaching up she took the book and brought it to her hands as she stared at the cover. "No way…you have A Burning Soul!? This is my favorite!" she explained excitedly as she opened up the novel and began skimming through it. Smiling widely, Maka could feel a certain amount of happiness rise from within her.

Nodding, the male gave Maka a warm smile as he walked up beside her to get a closer look at her reading. "Yes I do have that book. It's actually one of my favorites."

"Mines too…" Maka whispered with a slight smile on her face. The young female finally started feeling a certain emotion build towards the male. It wasn't love however, it was more like friendship. Although the more she thought about it, the more she found herself questioning her own mind. _That kiss from that day didn't mean anything…besides it was my first kiss of course I was acting that way! There's no way I'm in love with him. But…he does have a love for reading like I do. We have that in common…_

"Maka."

"Hmm?" the young girl glanced up from the book to look at the male but suddenly felt his lips on hers. Maka felt her eyes go wide and she dropped the book, freezing in place as Noah gently placed his arms on her shoulders.

"N-Noah…I…" Maka began to mutter but was stopped when the male crept his tongue into her mouth, surprising her and causing her to let out a rather loud moan. Turning crimson red, Maka took a step back, pulling away from the kiss. "W-Wait…"

"Is there a problem?" Noah asked politely as if he had no clue that what he was doing made Maka uncomfortable. The young female hesitated as she held her arm and looked away. _How am I supposed to say it? How do I tell him I don't feel the same way without making him angry?_

"Well…" Maka starts but then stops, biting her lip and nervously rubbing her arm. She was finding it rather difficult to even speak out against the male. "Yes, go on" Noah urged as he tilted his head curiously. "I…um…" the young girl began mumbling as she stared at her feet. Lifting her chin with his index finger, the male stares into Maka's eyes and gives a slight nod. "Come on don't be shy. Speak your mind."

Looking to the side, Maka sighs. "I don't like you…not in that way, master Noah…"

As soon as she says this, she could already feel Noah's essence begin to shrink. "I see…" he nodded and took a step back as he put his hands behind his back. Maka shuts her eyes and bites her tongue, knowing that this wouldn't end well. _Crap, he's upset…what is he going to do to me?_

"So you really hold no affection for me then?" Noah politely asks, as if to make sure he had heard her correctly. Maka looks to the side and nods, holding her arm. "I'm afraid so…"

After a moment, Maka looks up to see the male walking away. Without saying anything at all, Noah had turned his back to her and exited his OWN room. _Did I really upset him THAT much?..._

With a sigh, the young female in the maid outfit walked after the man, searching around the structure to find him. "Noah? Master Noah?" When she receives no reply she continues to look for him, poking her head into various rooms in hopes of seeing him. Maka could feel herself starting to feel bad for what she told the male. Yes, it had been true but perhaps she said it the wrong way. _What am I thinking!? Why do I feel sorry for him! He…He kidnapped me! I have no reason to feel sorry for my captor…_

Maka was just about ready to give up at this point. The male was nowhere to be found and she was starting to assume he wanted to be alone. Sighing rather sadly, the female turns around to walk when she bumps into something. Or someone.

"Sorry about that. I had to go do something really quick" the dark skinned male said calmly. Jumping a bit, the female lets out a yelp but then straightens up and nods hesitantly. She didn't really believe him in all honesty. Although he was trying hard to show it, Maka could feel the sadness in his tone. She could see it in his eyes. She could feel it in his soul.

"Where were you going?" Noah asked after a moment since it seemed Maka was thinking about something. Snapping back into reality the young girl looked up at Noah and said, "I was looking for you."

"Huh?" the man blinked with a rather puzzled look on his face. "Looking for me?"

Nodding, Maka put her hands behind her back. "Yes. I was out looking for you because I was worried." As she said this however she immediately began to question herself. _Was I really worried? Do I really even care about him?_

For a moment, the male stared at Maka with surprise. She had been worried about him. Chuckling, the male grinned widely as he tipped his hat and turned away from Maka. "That's amusing. To hear a mortal such as yourself say you've been worried. Probably the most genuine thing I've heard in a while," Pausing, the male took a step forward and turned his head back to glance at the female. "Follow me, Maka Albarn."

Silently obeying, the young teenage girl began following the male, curious as to what he had in store for her next. She suddenly wasn't afraid anymore. In that instant for some reason, she had lost all fear. _He won't hurt me. I know he won't_ Maka told herself as she stared at the male's back while he continued walking. Turning to the right, the male walked into a room and as Maka peered around she saw it was his bedroom he had shown her earlier. He didn't stop walking however as he headed towards another door that was in his bedroom. "Where are we going to, master?" Maka asked with her head titled. "You'll see soon enough" Noah replied as he reached in his pocket and took out a key that he used to unlock the door since it had a lock attached to a chain on it for some reason.

Maka could feel herself growing nervous as she saw him unlock the door. Considering the door had been chained up, she feared what was inside the room. Noah on the other hand remained as calm as always and merely glanced at Maka before continuing onward and going down the stairway in the dark room. Gulping nervously, the female slowly walked in after him, taking small steps and looking towards the small candle lights on the wall that served as the only means of light in the room.

As they descended deeper into the barely lit room, Maka felt her spine shiver as she couldn't help but get a bad feeling about this. Earlier she had told herself that Noah wouldn't harm her but in a place like this she wasn't so sure anymore. Finally however, the male stopped moving and turned to look at Maka with a pleased look.

Confused as to why he was looking at her that way, Maka looked past him and felt her eyes go wide.

"N-No way…its…its…"

She couldn't say the words then but in her mind she knew immediately what it was she was looking at. _Its home. It's the DWMA._

And sure enough, she was right. Soon after the steps in the stairway ended, right ahead lay what appeared to be Death City fitted into the large mass of space in the single room. Looking at Noah with disbelief, Maka could feel her mouth hang open. "But how…?"

With a smirk, the male tips his hat forward a bit and leans against the wall crossing his arms. "It took quite a bit of time but ever since I brought you here I thought I'd make this for you. Never doubt sorcery, Maka. It comes in handy sometimes."

"You mean you did all of this with just sorcery?" Maka asked with a look of shock and amusement on her face. "I sure did," the man replied with a nod, his lips curling into a grin. "Having the book of Eibon is rather useful at times when it needs to be." Smiling, the young female stepped forward and began wandering the created Death City that lay in front of her. As she walked about, she saw Death Bucks as well as her apartment and of course right ahead of her lay the DWMA. She felt so much at home. Yet something was missing.

The smile on her face soon faded as she saw the faces of her friends in her head. _Soul. Kid. Black*Star. Crona…they're all waiting for me._

"What seems to be the matter?" Noah asked her as he stepped forward from behind her to peer at her saddened face. "Does this not please you?"

"It does but…it's not the same. Not without Soul or the others…I miss my friends" Maka whispered quietly as tears began to build up in her eyes. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Maka turned to see Noah look at her with a genuine look of concern. The young female could feel her stomach tighten as she stared at the male, with tears flowing down her cheeks. As much as she wanted to seek comfort and hug the man, she knew that she couldn't. If she did this, she felt that she would be abandoning her friends. Betraying them in a way.

A finger lifts Maka's chin ever so delicately and as the female looks up, she could already feel the lips of Noah on hers.

 _O-Oh the hell with it!_ Maka slowly began closing her eyes, gently kissing the male back while wrapping her arms around his neck. _I don't care anymore…so what if he's an enemy…I…_

As her tears finally seemed to stop, the male slowly left Maka's lips, leaving about an inch of space between them. He whispered something to her that she couldn't hear but even so, she nodded and soon was carefully lifted off her feet and carried back up the staircase.

 _I don't know what I should be feeling anymore…This guy just—Noah just…_

Reaching the top of the stairs, Maka gazed into the male's eyes as he set her down on his bed and he began to climb over her, not leaving her eyes. Maka could feel her heartbeat quicken, her eyes fluttering shut as she felt the male begin to undress her. She could feel his warm breath on her neck as he began to nibble on her delicate skin, earning a slight gasp from the female.

 _T-This feels wrong…Should I be doing this? I…I don't know. But my body isn't listening…I can't stop him…I…I think I…_

Noah's hands gently traced Maka's skin, stopping at her hips which he soon grasped. The female opened one of her eyes to look down at the male as he began to undo his belt. Maka was near naked whereas Noah was still clothed and barely removing his pants.

Looking up at the ceiling, Maka slowly closed her eyes again and drew a deep breath.

 _Why do I get this feeling in my chest…this feeling that…that Noah completes my soul…that my kidnapper is the person I think I'm in—_

Maka lets out a loud gasp, her thoughts interrupted as Noah's length finds its way inside her. Clenching the bed sheets tightly, the young female shivers and whimpers quietly. Knowing well that Maka was indeed a virgin, the male took it upon himself to take it easy on the girl and began with slow thrusts, earning a soft moan from her.

Tilting her head back in ecstasy, Maka bit her lip furiously to keep from moaning, blushing darkly from embarrassment. It didn't take long for her to give in however and soon her moans filled the room, the sound causing Noah to speed up in his thrusting while his hands tightened around Maka's waist.

"M-Master…!" Maka uttered loudly, her breathing growing rapid by the second.

"Maka…" the male sorcerer muttered as his eyes closed and his thrusting suddenly became more passionate. She didn't know how or why but she could tell that his love making was definitely filled with more emotion and burning desire at this point.

Deciding to join the male and return her feelings, the female began to grind her hips against him as she sat up a bit and ran her hands across his chest. Beaming with amusement, the male leaned forward to kiss the young female's delicate lips. As their lips meant, Maka could immediately feel the warm sensation that the male's lips gave on and she drew in further to the kiss, her arms going around his neck.

Skin against skin.

Low whispering and sudden moaning.

Nails digging into skin. Rough movements. Quick thrusts. Heavy panting.

It was indeed a night of passion. A night of lust. A night of love.

"Accept my seed, Maka. Take my seed!"

Hearing his words, the female suddenly panicked and snapped back into reality, the pleasure dying down in that instant. "N-Noah! Don't-"'

As if not hearing her words, the male tilted his head back and with a groan ejaculated. Yelping, Maka let out a sound that was between a cry and a moan, her eyes glued shut. For some reason however Maka couldn't feel any odd sensation build up in her. As she slowly opened her eyes she saw that Noah had pulled out and released on her stomach. The male was looking at her with a confused look. "Is something wrong?"

"N-No not at all" Maka shook her head and felt her face turn a deep shade of crimson. With a nod, the male sat up in his bed and eyed Maka carefully. "I'll go find something to clean you up" he said as he stood and began making his way out of the room. Maka was about to plead him to stay but remembered about the sticky substance that was on her stomach. With a blush spread across her face, she merely nodded and hugged a pillow as she waited for the man.

Maka could feel her mind grow confused and dizzy as tons of thoughts floated about.

 _Why did I do that? How come I let him? Why didn't I resist? What's happening to me? Do I…I…_

"I'm back" the male called out, interrupting her thoughts as he stepped inside. Blinking and looking up, Maka smiled shyly and nodded as she sat up straight and took the napkins he handed to her. "Thanks" she said quietly as she began to clean herself with the male sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Maka."

"Hmm?"

Noah turned to look at her, a serious look on his face that told Maka he wanted to discuss something. "Just now…what we did. Does it mean anything? Do you…?" his voice trailed off right as he was about to say something important. Maka could already feel an odd sensation in her stomach. She knew what he wanted to ask. But she didn't think she could answer his question.

For a moment, the pair remained silent and simply stared off into the distance. After a moment of silence, the sorcerer let out a sigh and put his arm around Maka, staring at the wall with her. A small smile appeared on the female's face and she put her head on his shoulder, giggling a bit.

 _Whether or not I hold feelings for this man, I'm not sure…but I am sure of this; he's not the monster I thought he was. He has a gentle soul…I can see it. He's let me into a part of his soul that no one else can see…_

Looking at Maka, the male gives her a curious look. "Is something on your mind…?"

Smiling softly, she looks up at him with her shining green eyes and whispers, "Thank you."

Blinking for a moment from surprise, it was now the male's turn to blush and he turned away to pull down his hat and hide his face. "Not sure what you're thanking me for but…no problem."

Both of their hands lay on one another but despite it all, neither of the two said a word about it. Because at that moment they weren't enemies. They weren't Noah and Maka. They were simply souls that had decided to bond in unusual circumstances. Souls that would remain with a bond no matter how far apart they would grow.


End file.
